Fire Palace
The Fire Palace is a dungeon in Secret of Mana. One of the world's eight Mana Palaces, it houses the Mana Seed of Fire and is the shrine of the fire elemental Salamando. It is the fourth to be visited by Randi's party. Story The village of Kakkara has fallen victim to not one, but three tragedies. Firstly, thieves broke into the nearby palace and ran off with Salamando. Second, another thief took possession of the Fire Seed while the first group was busy. Third, the town is desperate for water. Randi and his friends land there by way of cannon from Matango. With few clues as to what happened or who committed the thefts, Randi and co. set off to retrieve the seed and begin their search in the Ice Country. Along the way through the Crystal Forest, the party meets Rudolph, distressed that his master is gone. Deeper in, they find an unusual tropical settlement with an old pot-bellied stove on a small plateau. As it turns out, minions of the Scorpion Army are present, watching the stove that it does not burn out. Their scheme falls flat when a minion fails to recognise Randi, who pops open the stove to let Salamando loose; it seems the Scorpions used him for a get-rich-quick scam when they stole him. Hot-tempered as ever, Salamando thanks the party for freeing him, and he bonds with Primm and Popoi instantly. However, the Scorpions were not involved with the Fire Seed. Nonetheless, the "paradise" quickly freezes over, and its residents vanish. Pressing onward, the trio finds a Boreal Face in their path and cuts it down. Soon after, they find themselves in the Ice Palace, wherein they are eventually caught in a trap with three biting lizards. As they return to the palace library and enter the chamber hall, a voice calls to them to leave. The party refuses, and so faces the Frost Gigas in battle. With Salamando's help, the beast is subdued. Santa Claus appears and gives them the Seed, which they then set off to return to its dais. Monsters overwhelm the derelict Fire Palace, but the party beats them back and battles a Minotaur in its antechamber. Sylphid is more than up to the task of weakening it, and it falls easily. The party returns the Fire Seed to its dais and seals it, increasing their allies' powers. Walkthrough Path to Fire Palace First, leave Kakkara (by going south). In the desert, go south, then left, then north. Here is the entrance to the Fire Palace. Beat the crap out of the Sand Stingers, then head up a platform. Watch out, though; there are Spider Legs lurking right in front of the stairs. And guarding the entrance are Robin Foots trying to launch arrows in you. Fire Palace Inside, watch out for the two Robin Foots that attack you from both sides. After you beat them, you will see that you have to go north, but that the passage is impassable. There is a path to the left and to the right; go left first. Move on, and you will ultimately arrive in a large area that appears to be the core of a volcano with a Crystal Orb! Have the girl use Sylphid's Analyzer-spell on it to discover Salamando works on it and use Exploder to continue. Watch out for the Dark Funks and continue to the next room. Here is a Red Drop; quickly waste it. As for the room, there are many, many paths you can take. The upper-left/-right areas are empty, and in the middle, you can go north to continue, or south to return to the entrance. And in the lower-left corner is a hidden passage; it appears to be a dead-end, but leads in fact to a chest with 1000 GP! So be sure to take it, and then take the north path. Another Crystal Orb. This time it is Fireball you have to use, so use it. After you open up a long path, move on until you reach a split. Go north first, as there is more cash waiting! After you get another bag of 1000 GP, head back and take a right, up the stairs. The path is simple; first take the stairs in the upper-left corner. It leads eventually to an Axe's Orb! Once you have it in your possession, return and go down the other set of stairs. A large portion from here on is pretty much following the trail. In the room with a platform and a switch, step on that switch. The wall to the right disappears, enabling you to continue. Ready your Whip, and cross chasms. Go up the flight of stairs, and again. There are fire bowls all over the place; step on the switch and they will all light up! A Crystal Orb appears as well, which is vulnerable to Undine. After using Freeze, all bowls dim, except for two. Stand in-between them, and the platform very unrealistically makes place for stairs, leading you to a boss battle. After the boss battle, the path to the stage will open. Go up and interact with the Fire Seed, gaining its powers and enabling your magic to go up to a level of 4! Use the Magic Rope to leave and return to Kakkara. Category:Secret of Mana Category:Secret of Mana Locations Category:Secret of Mana Dungeons